Rocky Davis
Rocky Davis is a Conduit born and raised in Sault Ste Marie, Ontario who moved to Toronto, Ontario after becoming a Conduit and destroying all of his home city and about half of the neighboring city Sault Ste Marie, Michigan. Background Pre-Blast Early Life Rocky Davis was born the son of Army Three-Star General, Rocco Davis and Army Scientist Dr. Roxanne Davis. He had a standard childhood, ate regularly, walked to school at 0600 every morning, got an average allowance, etc. Teens Rocky was an average teen. he occasionally got in a little trouble, but all-in-all was an all-around good kid. He got a job as an Army Courier Service delivering packages to various Army personnel where he and his family were stationed. He was eventually hired by DARPA to investigate his parents. Post-Blast The Day of the Blast The day of the blast started like any other day, Rocky got up at 0400 like he did every morning to deliver packages. He was in the middle of delivering a package to his father when he went to open it and... BBBOOOOOMMMMMM! The entire area went up into smoke, and he awoke in the epicenter of the blast radius The Day after the Blast The day after the blast was a day to remember for sure. By then the Army was all over the area, and Davis knew he had to get out of there so he managed to hitch a ride on an Army transport, but something on him... no something inside of him set off all kinds of alarms and all the Army personnel that was sent to the blast zone swarmed him, and he done the only thing he knew how to and that meant run, and he ran, boy did he run, he outran everything until they far out of his sight just outside of Toronto, Ontario. Toronto, Ontario When he entered Toronto the entire area was well guarded due to a similar thing happening there to what happened in the Sault to him. So he decided to go inside just to see if anyone was like him and had special powers. Powers and Abilities Biomass Conduit: Rocky's body is completely and totally comprised of biomass, and as such has various superhuman powers and abilities related to biomass. *'Shapeshifting:' Davis' Biomass-based powers has granted him the ability to both shapeshift and fashion his body into weapons. An example this would be his Blade resembling a giant sharp blade and his viral flesh possessing a black/reddish hue. His Whipfist has small razor-like blades across its spine-like form. Alex's evolved Hammerfists allow him to perform AOE attacks. He possesses consumption/assimilation powers that allow him to take on the power, abilities, form and memories of any creature he consumes. He can increase his muscle mass to massively increase his physical capabilities with his Musclemass power, coat himself in an armor to protect himself with his Armor power, create dueling spiked shields to block with his Shield power, tendrils to attack and defend with his Tendril power. List of Known Powers he's Absorbed: *'Elektrokinesis (Cole MacGrath)' *'Elektromagnetism (Cole MacGrath)' *'Pyrokinesis (Nix)' *'Thermokinesis (Nix)' *'Teleportation (Nix)' *'Cryokinesis (Kuo)' *'Thermokinesis (Kuo)' *'Flight (Kuo)' *'Hydrokinesis (Unknown Conduit)' *'Chronokinesis (Unknown Conduit)' *'Blackhole Generation (Unknown Conduit)' *'Gravikinesis (Unknown Conduit)' *'Audiokinesis (Unknown Conduit)' *'Geokinesis (Unknown Conduit)' *'Telekinesis (Unknown Conduit)' *'Telepathy (Unknown Conduit)' *'Empathy (Unknown Conduit)' *'Atmokinesis (Unknown Conduit)' *'Aerokinesis (Unknown Conduit)' *'Photokinesis (Unknown Conduit)' *'Plasma Generation (Unknown Conduit)' *'Osteokinesis (Unknown Conduit)' *'Magnetokinesis (Unknown Conduit)' *'Trichokinesis (Unknown Conduit)' *'Cyberpathy (Unknown Conduit)' *'Technopathy (Unknown Conduit)' *'Botanopathy (Unknown Conduit)' *'Acid Generation (Unknown Conduit)' *'Zoopathy (Unknown Conduit)' *'Etc., Etc., Etc.' *'Superhuman Strength:' Rocky has monstrous level of superhuman strength, allowing him to lift and smash tanks and APC's with ease. He can run straight through Army bases, while punching holes in any wall or barricade in his way. His strength is enhanced a lot by his Musclemass power and enhanced even higher with his Hammerfist power. *'Superhuman Durability:' Davis is incredibly durable to the point of taking a nuke directly and surviving with only minimal damage to his body after he was prepared. He can activate his Musclemass power and slightly increase his durability, his Armor power to largely increase his durability, or activate dueling shields to make himself completely impervious to harm from almost any attack. *'Superhuman Endurance:' His endurance far exceeds that of a human's by leaps and bounds. His body no longer possesses weak bones or vital organs, rendering him immune to otherwise debilitating injury. This biological change allows him to survive falls from any height completely unharmed. Bullets of any caliber will pass through his body, causing very little damage that heals instantly. He can withstand direct hits from rockets, hellfire missiles and tank shells, which cause only moderate damage. The superhuman powers of Conduits cause the most damage of any type of attack. He has virtually inexaustible and even if he starts to get the least bit tired, he absorbs someone and he's back up to full power. Rocky doesn't need to eat, drink, or rest. *'Superhuman Speed:' Rocky is incredibly fast he can run just in excess of 600 mp/h. *'Superhuman Agility:' He can perform amazing parkour feats such as flips and rolls and maneuvers over and around vehicles and debris with little trouble. His leg strength allows him to leap nearly ten stories into the air. Alex can run up sheer vertical surfaces and cling to walls for an indefinite period of time. Alex is also capable of gliding, by making his biomass lighter in the air and ejecting small amounts of mass for further propulsion. *'Superhuman Senses:' Rocky can use a for of thermal vision, he can also use his enhanced vision as a form of sonar, and use it to track down conduits. *'Regenerative Healing:' Rocky's body has vast powers of self-regeneration. So long as he is properly nourished, Alex can restore his health and heal any wounds within moments. He can heal a small amount of his health even without consuming any creature. Examples include regenerating bullet wounds instantly after being shot, regenerating a massive hole in his face after being shot point-blank by General Scewedid, and reconstructing his entire physical form from non-descript piles of biomass and the biomass of a crow within minutes of being blown apart by a nuclear explosion. Alex also seems to have a robust immune system. Though unable to counter a parasite which had been introduced into his body without outside help, he gained a growing immunity to bloodtox with repeat exposure. *'Biomass Bomb:' He is able to implant his targets with a special strain of his DNA, which mutates the target's body rapidly, eventually ending with a barrage of tendrils erupting from the infected body which impale and pull objects within range to the victim at the epicenter. Rocky can also hurl victims after implanting them with a Biomass Bomb, activating the ability on impact and destroying everything within range. Personality Rocky Davis is grim, rude and very impetient, which shows in his fights with all of the conuits he's killed. Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Conduits Category:Electrokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Males Category:Outlaw Category:Thug